24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am
Charles Logan In the premiere Renee does not specifically refer to Logan in the present tense. She says that "he was given a deal" by the government, and says "placed under house arrest", without saying "is" or "was". Therefore this is the first explicit reference to Logan still being alive. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : You meant to say "this is not the first..." right? 23:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) No. I mean this is the first explicit (as in definitely he was referring to Logan being alive) reference to his status. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) : Wait, how does that make sense? It seems to be the first reference to Logan in S7, agreed, but then you're claiming that, according to her words, there is no indication that she was referring to the present tense, but in the same breath then say that he is still alive. Isn't a mention of him in the present tense necessary to infer that he remains alive? Like Tony's comment? 02:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I'm saying that Tony says that he is still alive. Renee does not when she talks about him in Season 7, she doesn't use words to specific that she was referring to him in any tense. She just says something along the lines of "Logan was given a deal. Put under house arrest on a hundred acre ranch..." She just says "Put". Doesn't say "He is under house arrest" or "He was put..." Therefore Tony's comment is the first explicit reference to Logan being alive when he says "Charles Logan is a product of his environment". Does that make sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh shit, Rook I've just understood what you mean. When I wrote "Therefore this is the first explicit reference to Logan still being alive." in my first post, by this I meant this episode!! It was in response to SeanPM's reversion of my edit and I wasn't specific enough because I was just directly the comment to him to explain why I reverted his reversion to include my comment that states that Logan is alive according to this episode, not to that comment by Renee. Sorry! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) My-- What do you think Tony was going to say to Jack? He says "Look at what the government has done to you. Your daughter wants nothing to do with you, your wife's dead, Audrey Raines, my--" but then he is cut off by Jack. What My-- do you think he was going to say? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :My wife and son are dead because of the government. --Aragorn007 ::Do you not think it seems unlikely Tony would refer to his son despite the fact that he doesn't reveal that information until over 20 hours later? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :"...might as well be dead." --Pyramidhead 01:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) That would make more sense. Do you know that or are you just guessing? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Guessing. --Pyramidhead 08:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC)